stampylongnosefandomcom-20200215-history
Cat to the Future
'''Cat to the Future '''is Stampy's 100th episode. This episode is the Season 1 finale. Synopsis Stampy and his helpers bake the World's Tastiest Cake but something goes horribly wrong. Plot Stampy starts the episode by greeting his viewers and his helpers for the episode. He then suddenly meets Henry. He then goes to the Love Garden and added Finnball. He then goes to the Dog House and picked Barnaby, since it was his oldest living dog. They then go to the Secret Base to show his plan for this special occasion. He shows to the viewers his “Cakey Bakey Tasty Cake Making Cooking Machine”, in which he uses in order to bake the World's Tastiest Cake, which was successful. After eating it though, he finds out he can't make another cake due to missing ingredients. Suddenly, he realizes he can just travel back in time to make another cake. After showing off his time machine, he gets in and tells Squid to flip the lever to the right. Squid accidently flipped the one to the left, and Stampy was sent to the past. Amy Lee tries switching it back, but it is too late. After escaping the cave he was trapped in Stampy finds out he is in his lovely world before he built everything. Whilst exploring his world, he finds 3 dinosaurs who chase him. He loses the dinosaurs at what would become the emergency igloo. He then comes up with a plan to freeze himself so when he wakes up he will be back in the present. He goes forward with his plan and freezes himself, and millions of years later he wakes up, and finds the ice melted. Stampy walks past Stampy's Hot Buns and sees Hit the Target trying to kill Stampy from Episode 92. He chases Hit the Target down into his lair and makes him drop his weapons and get in a cell. Stampy turns away for a second but when he turns back around Hit the Target is gone. Stampy then digs around the cell to find a exit, but all he finds are dead end caves. Stampy then heads back to his house and goes to the correct time in his time machine and sees himself from that morning starting the video. Stampy then hides in his storeroom until the past Stampy goes into the past. He then says bye and ends the episode. If you look closely during the intro, you can see a second stampy standing there Featured Helpers * Stampy * L for Lee x * AmyLee33 * IBallisiticSquid * Hit the Target (Former Helper;Antagonist) Locations * Stampy's House * Stampy's Secret Base * Love Garden * Doghouse * Underground * Plain land (S\LW when it wasn't built) * Emergency Igloo * Stampy's Funland * Stampy's Hot Buns * Downtown * Under Stampy's House * Cave * Stampy's Storage Room Pets * Barnaby People Added to the Love Garden * Finnball Objects * Time Machine * World's Tastiest Cake * Ice * Cake Recipe Trivia. *Livi was also mentioned in the desciption box, and was one of the people that helped Stampy in making the video. *The Stampy from the episode "The First Cake" made an appearance, linking both episodes 92 and 100 together; this time, the past Stampy made a flashback of "The First Cake". *At the beginning of the video, you will see the future Stampy on the left, which makes a foreshadow of the event happening later in the episode. At the end of the video, you will see the past Stampy on the balcony, which makes a flashback from the beginning. *In 'A Basic Plan To Stampy's Life' on the MagicAnimalClub channel Stampy said that he had already planned this episode from the very start of the Lovely World Series and had saved a copy of the world right at the beginning for this purpose. **Eventually, the copy of the world he used was shown in a Behind The Scenes video. *Although Stampy says that that cake is the world's tastiest,it is later said that Pirate Cakebeard's cake is the world's tastiest from the Wonder Wharf Series. *This was the first time he used his time machine but went wrong due to Squid's wrong actions of pressing the buttons and switching the levers. *This is the only episode that Stampy has created and ate "The World's Tastiest Cake". *This is the only episode where he time travels for 3 times. *Finnball, who was added to the Love Garden, became Stampy's current helper until today. *This is also the first episode that Stampy shows us his Cake maker for his World's Tastiest Cake. *He didn't bring his dog along after his time travel for the rest of the episode. *His helpers didn't make it after Stampy's time travel in the rest of the episode due to the time machine's speed. *If you watched again this episode's intro, you will see Stampy hiding from somewhere outside when Stampy goes out to his balcony. *This is the first time that Stampy shows us the recipe for the tastiest cake. *This is also the first time he uses a potion as part of the ingredients for the tastiest cake. *The 'World's Tastiest Cake' was ruined by Squid as he makes the cake dirty by throwing dirt blocks to it. *The 5-million-year-ago Lovely World is inaccurate to some extent because dinosaurs had died out 65 million years ago, and giant mammals or birds would have taken their place. References * The name of the episode might have been a reference to the film "Back to the Future". * This idea was used by some movies or books that involves time travelling like the novel "The Time Machine", and the movie "Golf in the Year 2000". * The "World's Tastiest Cake", may have took the idea of the another REAL tastiest cake called 'World's Best Cake'. * The World's Tastiest Cake that was made virtually by Stampy was his UK Classic while the real 'World's Best Cake' is a Norwegian Classic. * When Stampy travels to the prehistoric times, this references movies that has involve like these ideas of Earth's Early Geological Period. * The dinosaurs that we saw in this video also references some movies that has included this idea like 'Jurassic World/Park' and 'Journey to the Center of the Earth'. * When Stampy time travels to the prehistoric time period, he was frozen first in order to preserve the body so it will not be "spoiled". This references cave men that has been frozen since from the Ice Age Period. * The idea of Stampy freezing himself is originated from Otzi,a 5,300 year old caveman that was frozen. Goofs * This was when Squid flips and presses the buttons and levers randomly because he didn't know really what to do. * The future Stampy at the beginning of the episode isn't holding anything, but in the end, which is from the future Stampy's perspective, he's holding his overpowered diamond sword. Video Category:Videos Category:Stampy Category:Stampylonghead Category:Stampy's Lovely World Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Hit the Target Category:Episode Category:Season Finalies Category:100